


Damien

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller





	Damien

**After Damien left the room,Alex slowly raises himself up to his knees then to his feet drying his eyes then walked out to the bedroom where he joined Damien in bed stretching his hot,highly aroused body over his and looked into oddly colored green eyes then fell asleep wondering why Damien's eyes were pale blue instead of emerald green until the sudden realization hit him that this wasn't the Damien he was in love with, but someone posing as him! Thinking in sheer horror, Alex realized a complete stranger had made passionate love to him and realized that Damien would never have left him hogtied for two weeks, he would've felt guilty and released him after two hours,quickly scuttled off the stranger and huddled in sheer terror in the corner shaking,wondering where Damien was and if he was hurt.**

**Alex looks up at the stranger in horror and says in a terror filled voice:** Wh-who are you and w-where's Damien? What've you done with him?

 **Damien gets up off the bed grinning sadistically and says:** Oh he's in a safe spot! As for who I am, let's just say I've had my sights set on you for a long time. Don't you remember me? I was your first true love many milleniums ago, does the name Marcello sound familiar to you?

 **Alex tries desperately to find an escape route but finds he's cornered and says:** NO! It can't be! Marcello's been dead for many milleniums and I was never in love with you! I have forever and always been in love with Damien! We met and fell in love centuries ago and when he died in my arms in battle, we promised that no matter what happened, we'd find eachother in our next life! You took advantage of my mental state and conned me into falling in love with you saying that you were Damien back from the grave! I was so happy and relieved at the time that my mental state didn't give me a chance to catch on to your scam until it was too late and you killed me while I slept! Now where's Damien? I know he's here somewhere! You never leave your victims far behind! Now where are you hiding Damien Marcello?! Pray to god you haven't hurt him or you'll be very sorry if you have hurt him!

 **Marcello continues to grin sadistically then walks over the couch then goes around behind it where he yanks a fully clothed,bound and gagged Damien to his feet then drags him out from behind the couch saying:** Is this who you're looking for?

 **Damien slowly opens his blurry eyes and focuses in on Alex and cries out from behind his gag:** Mphh! Mmph mm!

 **Alex looks up at Damien and cries out:** Damien! Let him go Marcello! Let Damien go, what has he done to deserve this?

 **Marcello closes his eyes,focuses his dark magic on clothing himself,Damien and Alex in their orignal ancient warrior battle clothes then opens his eyes,pulls Damien close to his chest so he wouldn't fall then pulled out his dagger and presses it against Damien's throat saying:** He came back to life sooner than anticipated! Now either you declare your unwavering love for me, or I'll slit his throat from ear to ear and he can't defend himself! **(Presses his dagger closer to Damien's throat to get his message across then whispers into his ear)** _You can talk sense into him Irish boy! Now do it! Or so help me god I'll slit your throat from ear to ear right here right now! I did it once before and I'll do it again in a heart beat! Now talk sense into him or kiss your life with lover boy over there good bye 'cause you'll be back on the otherside!_ **(Reaches up and lowers Damien's tightly bound gag)**

 **Damien swallows then clears his throat saying:** A-Alex, please do it! He'll kill me if ya don't do it! Please do it for me! **(Feels the cold steel of Marcello's blade pressing against his throat and says)** Alex think about what I mean to ya and do the right thing! If ye don't swallow yer pride,ye'll loose me all over again. Think about how ya felt the first time I died in yer arms, remember how ye felt that night? The promise ye made to me before I died? Ye swore that if anythin were to 'appen to either one o us at the hands of Marcello, ye'd do the right thing and do as he says to do. Now please, do it for me and our future!

 **Alex closes his eyes and fights back tears as he forced out the words:** Alright, I surrender Marcello! I'll do as you ask me to do! **(Forces himself to choke out the words)** M-my love for you Marcello will never die, it will spring eternal. **(Opens his eyes and looks up to meet Damien's green eyes that bore the words "Thank ya" in them)**

 **Damien looks into Alex's eyes and silently thanks him for sparing his life then is dragged over to Alex's side where Marcello forced him to sit down then left him and said:** Ye heard him! Please just leave us alone! **(Tests his bonds to see if he could get his blade but finds the ropes to be tightly tied and finds himself unable to reach his knife due to the location of his wrists and says)** Please, leave us alone and in peace! We went through hell ta find eachother again! Now please leave us be! **(Drops his voice and says to Alex)** _Alex, me knife! I can't reach it! When he bound me hands, he bound them at the center of me back far out of reach of me blade. Can ye get it and give it to me without him seein ye do it?_

 **Alex cautiously reaches down to Damien's belt,unsheaths his blade and presses the handle into the palm of his bound left hand with the blade pointing to the floor saying:** _Here! Free yourself and leave me to Marcello's wishes._

 **Damien tips the knife up so that the blade was directly underneath the ropes then slowly began to cut through his bonds until at long last he was free and when Marcello wasn't looking he pulled his arms free then cut his legs free and tried to stand up only to realize he had no feeling in his legs then says:** _Alex, I can't feel me legs let alone move them!_ **(Tries once more to stand up only to have his legs cave in beneath him and says)** _It's no use! I have no feelin in me legs!_

 **Alex pulls Damien into his arms and says:** _If he kills us then we'll at least die together!_ **(Remembers his healing powers and says)** _Hold very still for a few moments!_ **(Lays one hand on Damien's chest over his heart then one on his stomach and concentrates hard until a pale pink glow surrounded Damien then he whispered)** _Try standing up now, I healed ya as best as I can with the last ounce of my powers._ **(Feels light headed then blacks out drained of what little magic he had possessed and used to heal Damien's back knowing Damien would fight for his honor and life)**

 **Damien lays Alex on his side then slowly starts to rise to his feet then straightens up,sheaths his knife then pulls out his sword saying:** Marcello! Face me in an honorable duel or are ye too much of a coward to fight with honor?!

 **Marcello turns around from opening a portal into the past and sees Damien on his feet and says:** How can you be standing on your feet? I ensured that you would never be able to stand on your own again!

 **Damien looks down at an unconscious Alex and says:** Alex used up the last of his magic to heal the damage ya did to me back! Ye really picked the wrong person to kidnap Marcello! First ye kill me milleniums ago and leave me to die out in the open then ya come back in this life time and damaged me back and kidnapped me to force Alex into submission the way ye did after I died in his arms! Yer a duelist in disgrace! Ya weasled yer way into Alex's love life by mysteriously showin up on his doorstep dressed in me battle gear,speaking and acting enough like me to convince him that I had come back from the dead! How could ye mess with his heart and mind? He's a gentle soul and look at what ye made him do to his own relative! Ye screwed with his mind so much that ye took control and had him try and kill her! Ya took ME three sisters out of me life without a trace never to be seen or heard from again! Then when I finally got them back, ye had me father abducted and forced us to do your biddin! No more! I refuse to become yer puppet on a marionette! I've had it with ye screwin up other people's lives! It's time that ya paid for what ya have done with yer life! But I will not stoop to that level! I am not that kind of warrior! I fight with honor,dignity,love and compassion! I will leave yer fate in the hands of Throttlerian! Throttlerian will decide if ya live or die! It is not my place to decide yer fate! It is the place of Throttlerian to decide if ye live or die! And when he hears what ye have done to our lives, then he will most certainedly have ye killed or impriosned for life for what ye have done! **(Hears the bedroom door opening then turns to find Throttlerian stepping out surrounded by guards then drops to his knees with the blade of his sword pointing down in respect saying)** Sire, this traitor has messed with the lives of innocent people! Especially the lives of yer niece and nephew.

 **Throttlerian sees Alex slumped over in a corner then rushes over,drops to his knees and gathers him in his arms saying:** Alex? Alex can you hear me? Answer me! **(Checks his breathing to find him unconscious and devoid of his healing magic then says to his guards)** Take Marcello Antonielsston away! Lock him in the deepest,darkest dungeon you can find where he'll live out his life! **(Turns then says to two of his female guards)** Go and find the girls and the other two boys while I rush Alexander to Terranceran's care! He'll know what to do to revive him! **(Hears Terranceran step through the gates of time then says)** Over here Terranceran and hurry! Alex hasn't got much time to live without his magic!

 **Terranceran rushes over to Throttlerian and unconscious warrior then touches him saying:** Oh dear god he's drained himself to save Damien's life! He's got no more magical abilities left in him! Bone dry! He used up every ounce of his magic to heal Damien's back so he could face Marcello in an honorable duel!

 **Throttlerian looks up and says:** But can he be spared from the dead?

 **Terranceran:** I-I don't have an answer Throttlerian. I'm sorry. The only person who can help Alex now is Ares the very person who gave him those special powers that he used to save the one he loves dearly. **(Silently thinks)** _Oh Ares forgive me for letting slip Alex is in love with Damien! Now his father will shun and sever him from the Dorial family with disgrace! Please, help them to understand what Damien and Alex mean to eachother! Please save Alex from death due to his being devoid of his magic powers!_

 **Throttlerian sees a white glow surrounding Alex then sheilds his eyes then opens them once more and touches Alex saying:** His powers have been restored to him! He's weak but alive!

 **Terranceran lays his hand on Throttlerian's shoulder saying:** Let's give them time alone. They deserve it.

 **Throttlerian picks Alex up and lays him on the bed saying:** Of course, let's go check the others. **(Turns and leaves the room leaving Alex and Damien alone)**

 **Damien walks over to where Alex laid,drops to one knee and says:** Alex? Can ya hear me voice? If ya can, answer me.

 **Alex slowly opens his eyes and tries to focus his vision saying:** D-Damien?

 **Damien reaches out and takes Alex's hand saying:** Aye tis me. Ye were expectin someone else? **(Sheaths his sword then sits beside Alex on the bed saying)** Don't try to move, yer weak as a new born bairn. Ya used yer powers to restore me back to the way it was before Marcello damaged it, after that ya passed out devoid o all your powers. I'm only sorry that I couldn't have spared ya the humiliation of makin love with someone who wasn't me. I had no choice in the matter, Marcello over powered me on the way 'ere ta warn ya about him and knocked me out cold then bound and gagged me and left me behind that couch. He knew that ye'd do what ever it took to spare me life and sacrifice yer own. **(Leans forward until he was face to face with Alex saying in a hushed voice)** _Ye swallowed yer pride to spare me life and for that_ **(Lowers his lips to cover Alex's mouth in a sweet gentle kiss that Alex gladly returned then breaks it off and whispers)** _I'm eternally endebted to ya for doin. A lover's deal? Me life for yers in the future?_

 **Alex tries once more to sit up only to fall back against the pillows and says in a hushed voice:** _Yes, your life for mine in the future._ **(Looks away from Damien's jade green eyes and says)** I thought you were in love with Trevor not me.

 **Damien:** Where did ya 'ear that?! Me in love with Trevor Carversston? Not likely to 'appen! Trevor only said those things to break us up! He's been jealous o the way ya treat me Alex! I could never leave ya for Trevor! Trevor doesn't know the meanin o Respect! Where as you do!

 **Alex wraps his arms around Damien as he gently pulled him into his arms for a gentle hug as he said:** I don't know what to think anymore. He's taken away what you were to have taken yourself. I feel so violated and I feel as though I betrayed your love.

 **Damien lays Alex back downn and gently brushes his bangs away from his eyes saying:** Nay love. When Ares gave ya back yer powers, he also restored ya to yer unviolated state. Which now means that since I'm here with ye, I will be the one to devirginize ye tonight or right now if ya perfer to be dominated over! **(Leans down and runs his tongue over Alex's lips gently parting them as he licked until he'd gained full access to Alex's mouth and kissed him deeply saying)** _Hmmm- mmmm mmm, mmm._

**Alex closes his eyes and opens his mouth wider deepening the kiss all the while unbuckling Damien's sword sheath as his mouth roved over Damien's until the sword fell to the ground and he went to work unfastening his cloak that fell to the ground in a puddle of dark green velvet then he untied the laces of Damien's shirt pushing it down his broad shoulders until it pooled at his waist then worked on unbuckling his belt as Damien kicked his boots off then pulled his belt off from around his pants as Alex gained a bit more strength and rose to his knees never once breaking the seal between their mouths until he had Damien's pants in a puddle on the floor and his hands roaming over his broad muscular chest and up his back until they became entangled in his firery red hair.**

**Damien uses his swiftness and had Alex undressed and under the covers in two seconds without breaking their kiss.**

**As the night's gentle breeze blew in through the open window and across two hot naked male bodies, the two lovers moved in unison with eachother grasping the other's hips and grinding against the other until at long last a torrent of liquid love exploded over their bodies but not once did the lovers break their kiss or their rythm until at long last, as the first rays of light filtered in the open window, the two lovers fell exhausted into the other's arms breathless and limp.**

**Alex closes his eyes,wraps his arms around Damien and whispers through swollen lips:** _Uhhh,ohhh, uhhh,ohhh,th-th-that was wonderfully sweet and passionate!_

 **Damien lays his sweaty head over Alex's rapidly beating heart and whispers:** _Wonderfully sweet and passionate just the way ya are me love. I wouldn't mind doin this every night and day! Shall we go again? It's been too long since we made love all night long and into the early mornin hours._

 **Alex swallows and says:** No my darling, it is high time we got up and got our chores done. There are cows to be milked and fed, stables to be mucked out and hosed down and horses to exercise before we do another round. Though I may allow you some more pleasure in the shower if you get up now. **(Kisses Damien's mouth saying)** Now let's get up,showered,dressed and get those chores out of the way before the heat kicks in. **(Feels as Damien got up off him and slid off the bed then tried his strength to find he was still weak but ignored it and slid out of bed following Damien into the shower )**

 **Damien agrees saying:** Aye, we've allot o chores to get done before the heat wave kicks in later this afternoon. I'll bathe first then ye can bathe next. **(Heads into the bathroom and begins to scrub himself clean and finally finishes a few minutes later then calls out)** Alex? Come and get yer shower before it gets to be too late.

 **Alex gathers up enough strength to make it through his shower saying:** Alright Damien, I'm coming. **(Watches as Damien leaves the bathroom and goes into the bedroom and strips the bed of the dirty linen and replaces it with clean sheets until at long last the bed was freshly made then he steps into the bath and begins to scrub himself clean then tries to stand up and ignores the weakness that still lingered from his healing and says)** Why don't I get dried then dressed first, that way I can get us breakfast and get started on my chores to lift the burden from you?

 **Damien comes back into the bathroom and instantly realizes that Alex was still weak and say:** Nay Alex, yer goin straight back to bed! **(Sets to work helping Alex out of the tub and hands him his towel saying)** Get dried off so ya won't catch cold! **(Watches as Alex got dried off then says in a firm voice)** Yer too weak to be doin any chores! I guess I'll be doin double duty until yer strength comes back! **(Dries off then pulls on his bathrobe and follows Alex out into the bedroom where he picks up their clothes, folds them then puts them into the basket on the dresser pulling out Alex's night clothes and tosses them to him saying)** 'Ere! Now git yer sorry backside dressed and inta bed! **(Pulls out his work clothes and gets dressed to start his chores saying)** I don't want ta come back in 'ere and find ya on yer feet! I mean it Alex, no gettin outta bed while yer weak as a new born bairn! Ya could get 'urt badly! **(Goes over to the door and sticks his feet into his work boots then turns and walks over to the bed saying)** In ta bed Alex, yer too weak ta be of any help while doing the chores! **(Watches as Alex got back into bed then says)** I'll be checkin on ya from time ta time through out the day and I don't want ta see ya outta bed! Now, I have ta get goin and get the chores started! **(Leans down and firmly yanks the covers across Alex's waist then tightly pulls them down over the sides of the mattress tucking them in ensuring that they remained taunt then straightens up and leaves the bedroom then goes downstairs and heads out the back door to start his chores while Alex laid in bed resting)**

 **Alex to himself:** _I can't believe I'm too weak to do my own chores!_ **(Tries to sit up to test his strength only to find the covers forced him to remain flat on his back restricting movement and thinks)** _Damien's done a good job of making sure that I can't get out of bed! I can scarcely even move anything below my waist! I guess he means business when he says he doesn't want me getting out of bed until I regain some strength. I-I've never felt this weak before! Then again, I've never had to drain every ounce of my power to save someone before!_ **(Starts to feel his exhaustion come crashing down over him and falls into a deep sleep)**

**Meanwhile outside in the yard, Damien had set to work milking and feeding the cows,then took the bucket of milk and poured it into the large metal container then went into the barn and brought out the horses to let them run free in the paddock while he mucked out their stalls and washed them down thoroughly until at long last the stalls were clean and filled with fresh hay and the horses were still running in the paddock while he went and grabbed the bucket of chicken feed. After grabbing the bucket of chicken feed, Damien thought he heard a familiar female voice calling him and looked up to find Alex's sister Kristin coming up the path and went to greet her remembering not to hug her.**

**Damien looks up and says:** G'mornin Kristin!

 **Kristin backs away from Damien and says:** Oh hello Damien. Is Alex out here?

 **Damien:** Nay sorry he's not. He's still weak so he stayed in bed ta regain his strength. What brings a lass like yerself ta this area o' town?

 **Kristin shades her eyes with her hand and says:** I just got back home from being away for a year and wondered why Alex didn't show up to greet me the way he said he would.

 **Damien to himself:** _The poor lass doesn't even remember what 'appened 'ere! Aw well tis for the best she doesn't remember!_ **(Speaks to Kristin saying)** Why don't ya go on inside? I'm certained he'd be thrilled ta see you after a long absence from his life.

**Kristin continues up the path and into the house where she took off her cape and hat then hung them up on the peg on the inside of the door then went directly through the kitchen into the living room then up four stairs and up onto the landing where she stopped and gently knocked on the door**

**Alex hears someone knocking on the bedroom door and groggily say:** Who is it?

 **Kristin steps into the bedroom and says:** Alex?

 **Alex tries to sit up at the sight of his sister only to be reminded he's weak and tucked in tightly then says:** Kristin? I'd get out of bed, but unfortunately I haven't the strength to stand up and walk. I haven't been feeling very well lately. When did you get back home from your trip?

 **Kristin walks over to the bed and sits on the edge saying:** Not too long ago. About twenty minutes ago to be correct. **(Leans down ,loosens the sheets and allows Alex to sit up against his pillows and wrap his arms around her and says)** Oh I've missed you so much. I only wish you could have come too.

 **Alex embraces Kristin and says:** You know I couldn't travel Kristin! I was too sick to get out of bed, let alone go travelling with you. As it is, I can scarecly sit up without draining my energy levels down to zero.

 **Kristin lays Alex back against his pillows then pulls off her biker gloves and lays her bare hand over his forehead and says:** No wonder you are so weak! You have a fever! Now just you lay back against your pillows and get some rest.

 **Alex:** Kristin, no really it's alright! Damien's almost done our chores and will be in to shower soon. He can make breakfast! You don't have to worry about it really!

 **Kristin:** Damien's no where near done the chores! By the time he gets done doing the chores, it'll be darn near midnight and you will have gone without breakfast,lunch and supper! Do you really think pappa would let you go without something to eat? Or should I go get the other boys to help Damien with the chores while Pappa tends to you?

 **Alex closes his midnight blue eyes and says:** I had no idea that there were that many chores to do! I just wish I had the strength to get out of bed, then I'd go help Damien get the chores done faster! I hate being weak with a fever! **(Turns his head and coughs sharply hoping his sister hadn't heard it)**

 **Kristin hears Alex cough then says:** I'm going to go get Neil, you might be catching something! **(Gets up off the side of the bed and tucks Alex's covers up around him saying)** Now rest, I'll be back as soon as I fetch Neil to check you over. **(Straightens then leaves the bedroom and goes back down to the kitchen where she gets her hat then goes out the door and straight down the path to Neil's home where she knocked on the front door and said)** Hello Neil, are you free at the moment?

 **Neil:** Yes I am free at the moment. What brings you to my doorstep Miss Dorial? Are you feeling a bit ill from your year abroad?

 **Kristin:** No Neil I'm just a bit tired, I just got home not too long ago. It seems that Alex is either coming down with something or already has something. He has a rather deep barking cough and is running a temperature.

 **Neil grabs his medical bag and hat then calls to his wife:** Honey, I have to make a house call. I'll be back soon alright? Just take it easy until the baby arrives. **(Steps outside and closes the door and walks with Kristin back up to Damien's home where they went in through the kitchen door,hung up their hats and coats then went through the living room and up four stairs to Damien and Alex's bedroom as he says)** Where is Damien if Alex is sick?

 **Kristin:** Unfortunately Damien's quite busy doing chores so he won't be back in until well after dark and by that time he'll be exhausted. **(Opens the door and quietly says)** Alex? I'm back with Neil. Come on inside Neil, he's in bed resting.

 **Neil enters the room and goes over to the bed and throughly examine's Alex then says:** I'm afraid that you have come down with a chest cold Alexander. I strongly reccomend finding someone to help out Damien with the chores while you continue bed rest until I say you can get out.

 **Kristin:** I was on my way home to see our parents, so I can get Damien some help from the-- oh wait! All the boys are in school and the older kids are gone. Maybe I can swing by and find out if Damien's brothers can spare themselves to come help out while Alex is sick. **(Goes downstairs and puts her hat and cloak back on then went out the back door and down the path veering off to the left towards Dominic's house,up the path onto the porch where she knocked and waited until Dominic answered and said)** You got a bit of free time?

 **Dominic:** Yeah plenty o' time on me hands, why?

 **Kristin:** Alex is down with a chest cold and there's a ton of chores to be done and by the time Damien gets done with them by himself, it'll be well past midnight. Believe me the chore list is as thick as our old history books.

 **Dominic holds his front door open and says:** C'mon inside while I go change into some other clothes. Ya can use me back door to access the others. Shawn's off to the left,Brandt's right in front of ya straight up the path, Jarred's on the right, and the others are in between on the forks in the path. **(Goes upstairs to change into his work clothes)**

**Kristin cuts through Dominc's house and went to each of the other O'Connersston men's houses and got a definit response out of them all except Jarred whose son and wife were ill and couldn't leave the house due to the illness being contageous.**

**After rounding up some help for Damien,Kristin cut back through Dominic's house and out the front door and back up the path to Alex and Damien's house where she leaned on the paddock fence to pet the black stallion that always came to greet her when she visited knowing she always had a carrot for him to eat.**

**Kristin gently strokes Ebony's muzzel saying:** Oh how I missed stroking you while I was away. I almost forgot you feel like velvet. So how're our twins doing? Your colt and foal? **(Spies the two twin ponies and says)** My,my,my,my, how we have grown since I have been away! You two are getting to be mighty big aren't we? Yes we are! **(looks up and sees the others coming and says)** Well I have to get going and speak to Damien, you be good now you hear me? **(Leaves the Paddock fence and goes to find Damien in the barn and says)** Damien? Damien you in here?

 **Damien hears Kristin calling him and comes out from mucking out the stables and says:** Aye, I'm 'ere. Why do ya ask?

 **Kristin:** I wasn't sure if you were in there. I found you some help to get your chores done before the afternoon heatwave hits.

 **Damien:** Great, I take it me brother's except for Jarred are coming to help?

 **Kristin:** Jarred wanted to come but his family's sick and dependant on him to be there for them.

 **Damien:** Aye, but help is help no matter how it comes, it's still help.

 **Kristin:** They're going over your chore list seeing what still needs to be done and what's already been done.

 **Damien:** 'Ows Alex?

 **Kristin:** He's come down with a fever and a chest cold.

 **Damien:** I was afraid of that. I just 'ope that I don't come down with it.

 **Kristin:** Damien! Tell me you didn't!

 **Damien feels his cheeks grow hot and looks away saying:** Aye we did, all night up until a few hours ago.

 **Kristin:** Then you yourself are at risk to catch what Alex has if you did what I know you two did all night! Neil should check you over to be safe! **(Grabs Damien by the arm and pulls him out of the barn saying)** Now lets get going while he's still here and get you checked over! **(Pulls Damien into the house and upstairs saying to Neil)** It'd be best if Damien here was checked over to be safe! He may have what Alex has but doesn't know it 'cause the symptoms haven't shown up yet.

 **Neil:** Sit on the bench and take off your shirt Damien.

**Damien takes his shirt off then sits on the bench waiting for Neil's next move.**

**Neil puts his stethoscope back on and begins checking Damien over being through so that he doesn't miss any symptoms then says:** Open up so I can check your throat Damien. **(Pulls out a tongue depresser and turns on his endioscope's light and takes a look down Damien's throat then heaves a sigh,tosses out the tongue depressor and turns off his light putting it away saying)** Tell me Damien, in the past three to five days, have you had any trouble swallowing solid foods?

 **Damien heaves a sigh and says:** Aye I----------

 **Neil doesn't allow Damien to finish his sentence and jumps to conclusions saying:** I'm sorry Damien but you and Alex both have strept throat and **(lays his hand across Damien's forehead saying)** I detect a feverr! **(Reaches into his medical bag and pulls out a thermometer then sticks it under Damien's tongue catching him off guard saying)** Hold this Damien! **(Counts five minutes then removes it from under Damien's tongue and checks the reading saying)** A temperature of ninty eight point six? A normal temperature? Hmm maybe the fever hasn't shown up yet.

 **Damien tries once more saying:** I had me tonsils removed and me throat's still a bit sore. That's why I have trouble swallowin solid food! Me throat's still sore from me tonsils bein out!

 **Neil:** You had tonsilectomy? How long ago did you have your tonsils removed?

 **Damien:** A few weeks ago, that's why I haven't been around! I've been home trying to recover from tonsilectomy and me throat's still a bit tender. I already been to see the doctor who reassured me that my throat will be sore for a few more days and to continue eating soft foods. I haven't caught what Alex has nor is Alex seriously sick! He's caught himself summer flu and it's not fun to have! Each one of us has had it at one time or another, it only occurs when there is no breeze to sweep out the stale stagnet air and bring in fresh clean air and the heat gets to be too much and we heave ho. Alex will be fine all he needs is time to get some sleep,relax and let the air conditioner cool him down. Sure he's not eating much now but his stomach hasn't settled down yet and he's already had a round of sour stomach that knocked him out for a few days. Summer flu and sour stomach are apart of summer time they're bound to happen even to the best of us Kristin. Leave us alone and stop panicking each time Alex gets red cheeked and tired, stop and think about how hot it is outside then ye'll understand that no breeze or cool air to bring fresh air in to replace the hot,sweltering,heavy,stale air isn't good for anyone. This is the third time ye've been 'ere this week fussin over 'ow sick Alex is! No wonder 'es not gettin any better, yer keepin 'im sick with your constant worrying and nit picking about his health! Stay away from 'ere if that's all yer gonna do! I'm not about to continue putting up with it!

 **Kristin:** Not Alex as well! This is the third case of sour stomach that I've been greeted with since I came home! I had it before I went abroad! But then again the weather was the same a year ago today that it is right now hot and stale with no chance of precipitation! Summer flu isn't nice to have especially abraod with no medical personelle on board the trip. Now that you mention it, I honestly don't think that I've gotten over my bout with it. Even worse I don't think that it's summer flu or sour stomach! Tell me, did you eat at that new restaurant at all Damien?

 **Damien:** Aye we did eat there on our way home from the Market. **(Suddenly realizes what he's dealing with and says)** FOOD POISONING! The food didn't look to hot but we were hungry so we ate it anyways! I was the first to get sick and Alex nursed me while nursing himself! It got to the point where it was so bad that we wound up having to rely on your father's help while we were both sick in bed resting.


End file.
